Memory
by Zenes
Summary: Something that happened after DSOD.


Moonlight poured in from the window. The chambers of the pharaoh, deep inside the heart of the palace, was quiet and peaceful. Atem lay feeling

the faint wind gently caressing his face. He smiled, thinking of the duel that took place this afternoon. It was a shock really, that Kaiba would actually

trascend the division between the dimensions, just so he could have one last duel with his rival. Or was it the last duel? Now that Kaiba had actually

succeded in doing the impossible-transport his living body into the realm of spirits, walk all the way across the desert to the palace, and still have

strength left to hold his existence until the end of the duel-, Atem did not put it past him to make this a regular occasion.

Too bad the encounter with his rival awoke the lingering wish that Atem had buried away.

Amethyst eyes turned dark. Although souls could recover the memory of all their former incarnations when they passed into the afterlife, most

refused to do so, being already burdened with the troubles and regrets of their latest life. Only the strongest souls were willing to deal with their

true selves in the complete form. Shadi had been so, and Atem did not doubt that Isis would do the same, but what about Kaiba? He was strong in most

aspects, but he refused to look at the past. While Atem appreciated his rival, he had known the high priest for many years more, and now it seemed that

he would not even be able to give Seto the thanks he owed.

Atem rose and stepped out from his bedroom. He'd only gone a short way when he ran into Karim.

"Is something amiss, Pharaoh?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep. It was rather an eventful day."

Karim chuckled. "It certainly was. Seto always had a thing for danger, but this time he's surpassed my wildest imaginations."

Atem smiled sadly. "It's not really Seto, you know. He would never have done something this drastic."

"Ah, yes. I've never seen him do such a stunning impression of a stone pillar, either."

It was Atem's turn to laugh. Seto usually kept iron control on his temper, but he certainly did not adopt the icy countenance that seemed to be

Kaiba's default mode.

After Karim went on his way, Atem continued to the room where the Millenium Items were kept. 3 items still remained unclaimed. Atem guarded

them carefully, but it would be much safer if they were placed with individual bearers. Isis would take up the Millenium Tauk when she entered the

afterlife, but what was to be done with the Eye and the Rod, he did not know. Perhaps Pegasus and Marik could be persuaded to become their

keepers again.

Atem approached the altar and reached for the Millenium Rod.

"Seto,"

He caressed the long handle, then gently grasped and lifted it. It was heavy, about the same weight as the pendant around his own neck.

"I'd have liked to speak with you once more, hear how you lived, over some wine, maybe."

It was Seto's arrangements that enabled Atem to be freed from the Millenium Puzzle and enter the afterlife.

"I wanted to thank you."

But now there was no one to hear. His cousin was gone. Between himself and Kaiba, there was nothing but mere traces of the forgotten past.

Atem put down the Rod but kept his hold on it, unable to turn away just yet. Silently he admonished himself. He had to let go. This heavyness

would become a burden and then a pain, and he could not allow himself to be tainted by darkness. Too much was at stake.

But as he gathered his resolve and removed his hand, bright light flashed from the Rod.

/Pharaoh,/

Through rays of blinding light, a familiar voice came to his ears. Before Atem could respond, the brilliant light increased, completely swallowing him.

/My Pharaoh,/

"Seto?!"

The light faded to reveal a sight that was achingly familiar. The Nile, bearing the grace and blessing of the gods, as it was when Egypt was still the

Kingdom of the Sun.

Seto stood by the river, overseeing his people. Atem had thought that the crown and royal robes would look well on his successor, but the majesty

that Seto bore went beyond his expectations. Quite different from the young boy-king he himself had been, really.

/I wonder how you are faring. Far from peace, I suppose./

The scene was replaced by another. Then another. And still more came. They were Seto's memories, the process of rebuilding Egypt from the

ruins. Seto was endeavoring to fulfill his promise to Atem.

/This land is not close to peace, either. To much have been lost, and the people are wearied. Truthfully, I do not know how to do this. But giving up on

this land, the people you saved, is not an option. I will bear the burden you left me to the end./

But his eyes were no longer the same. The ambition and vigor that had always lighted them were gone. While they were still clear, the blue was heavy

and flat. Stern, hard eyes that befitted a powerful ruler.

/But Pharaoh, to me, there is only one King. Only one Sun. I have failed to defend you, and the bitterness shall be engraved on my heart for all my life./

The memories changed for the worse. As time passed Seto became more edgy. He lost sleep and suffered from bouts of depression. He took to drinking

to dull his pain. Atem's heart burned. He had known that Seto would grieve, and that the burden of ruling a country would weigh on him heavily. Yet he

had expected Seto to overcome his troubles. After all, Seto was the type of man that could continue on as long as he had a path to follow and duties to

fulfill. Even Akunadin's fall could not break him. Yet he continued to deteriorate, even as everything else fell back into place and the country began to

prosper once more.

Now, before Atem's eyes, Seto was sitting in the moonlight, a cup of wine at his lips, exhausted but unable to sleep.

/Pharaoh. How are you faring? Are you still battling Zorc inside the Millenium Weight? Or do you sleep along with the Darkness? I used to hope that

it was the latter, that you, who willingly sacrificed yourself for this country, would not suffer anymore. But now, I no longer know what I hope./

Words spilled out. Emotions that had been locked away for three thousand years broke free and flowed into Atem.

/You know that you always had my deepest loyalty. But on the other side of my admiration, faith and affection toward you, there was also rivalry,

a desire to compete against you fairly, to even claim the throne for myself. Treacherous, yes. Yet it was what kept me on my path. The recognition

of my twisted side was a constant reminder that I was still beneath you. So I kept this desire. Although I hid it away, I did not wish to deny it, for the

desire to be your equal one day was my drive. And thus, when you died and the throne came to me, the first thing I felt was emptiness. I never

wished for such a thing, not once. What is more humiliating to a challenger, than that his goal is reached with no effort? From that moment on, I lost

my direction. The only guidance I had left, was my promise to you, to rebuild Egypt. But that goal has also been fulfilled... and it is almost laughable,

that the only thing I have left is my resentment toward you./

Atem sighed. So that was the reason Seto was a mess. He knew of Seto's rivalry. As did the other high priests. Mahad had continuously been

incensed by it. However Atem himself, not only tolerated, but also welcomed it. It served as his own whiplash, to never be lax, to never fail and

disappoint the people that looked up to him. He could understand Seto's anger-to lose the thing that drove you, that kept you upright through

everything-it was unbearable. And Seto was nothing if he wasn't a challenger. Fighting for the ends he wanted was his pride. Atem could only hope

that Seto had found another goal later, something to keep him going again-

But rivalry wasn't the only thing Seto had to reveal.

/I do not believe that you knew my heart fully. While the competitiveness I hid still filtered through from time to time, the other emotion I wished

to hide I covered completely with my loyalty. That part wasn't too hard. For all your sharpness in reading people, you were still pure and divine.

And too busy ruling a country. My Pharaoh. No, Atem. Had you been alive, I would have taken this secret with me to my grave. But now that you

have gone from this world, I finally confess. Atem. I _love_ you./

Atem froze in absolute shock. No, he hadn't known.

/To the very end, you thought only of protecting your people. It was very much like you indeed, to give up your life and soul for their sake. Noble,

befitting a king and a god. Yet at the same time, my wishes for your safety and happiness were brutally trampled. At first, I just hated myself. If only

I was stronger, if I had the power to help you defeat the darkness you might not have sacrificed yourself. But my Pharaoh, was that the best way?

Was there no other option? Your choice left me no king to serve, no goal to fulfill, not even the love that I was content to cherish in secret. Hundreds of

nights have passed, but this ugly emotion only thickens and deepens instead of fading. My liege, you have taken everything from me, even the choice to

abandon this country and end my own life. How could I possibly forgive you?/

There was another flash of light. Hands imbued with familiar power brought Atem back to reality.

"What happened?" Mahad asked, aghast at the tears falling from his king's eyes. "Pharaoh, did-"

"H-he suffered so much," Atem gasped. "I gave him so much pain...oh, he must hate me..."

Mahad looked from his king's face to the Rod, then back again. He sighed, and tightened the grip on Atem's shoulders.

"From time to time, I separated my essence from the tablet that held my form, to watch Seto and Isis carry out your legacy. He did not hate you,

my Pharaoh. He created the Tablet of Memory, and the clan of Tombkeepers, because he truly wished for your freedom. If he ever held any resentment

for the burden you gave him, then he forgave you in the end. He did not become consumed by darkness."

Atem wiped away his tears, trying to calm himself. Mahad had spent all day listening to new arrivals, trying to ease the pains the souls had accumulated

during their lifetime. He shouldn't be worrying about his king on top of that. But Atem could not keep himself from asking one more question.

"His reincarnation, always had an aversion for the past. I used to think it was because he did not have a happy life as a child, but... do you think, that the

painful life he lived after I died has anything to do with it?"

"It could be. The core of a soul remembers what the rest of it cannot, and every incarnation leaves marks in it. If Seto's pain was so great that he wanted

to bury it all, that desire would have been carried into his next life. Only he would know the truth."

"And I'll never find out. Kaiba is firm on that. It's certainly enough to carry onto_ his_ next life."

Mahad smiled. For all his king had been through, he was still clueless in some matters. _One of these days, my liege, you are going to realize your own_

_worth. In one way or another, we all love you deeply, and with good reason to._

"Karim has been here for all of 3000 years. Shada has been here for nearly that long, excluding the last 30 years or so. They both tell me that the

flow of souls is constant, after they rest and heal, nearly all of them depart to be born again. Yet the number of souls that have grown strong enough to

accept their true selves and leave the cycle have _always_ increased."

Mahad looked into Atem's eyes. "His soul is already so strong, and if he cannot choose to remember in this life, he will in another. And however painful

his life may have been, Seto would _never_ choose to forget you."

"Have faith, my liege. You mean more to us than you think."

* * *

NOTE: While I have always loved Prideshipping and Scandalshipping, I could never bring myself to write them myself, beacause I never thought the scenario actually

possible. Kaiba/Priest Seto seem to pour all his heart to Blue eyes/Kisara (and Mokuba of course.) Then today I realized: In Ancient Egypt, it would have been

entirely possible and socially acceptable for Seto to love 2 people at the same time. Hence this story. I guess this means that I'll be putting Prideshipping into

my other story 'Chaos' as well...


End file.
